Umagorn Smeltborne
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Umagorn | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = | C2App = | C3App = | C4App = | C5App = | C6App = | C7App = | C8App = | C9App = | C10App = | C11App = | C12App = | C13App = | C14App = | C15App = true | Name = Umagorn Smeltborne | AKA = Umi | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Uthodurn | Family = Dulgrim Smeltborne (father, deceased) | Connections = Reani (friend) Deilin (assistant/apprentice) | Profession = Blacksmith | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a dwarven blacksmith and forger. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Umagorn is a younger dwarf, sweaty, with fine long blond hair tightly braided behind his head going almost to his mid-back. His chin area is shaved, and he has a heavy mustache braided in two braids dangling past his waist, tied to his sides so they won't get in the way of his work. He wears a leather apron, leather gauntlets, and clutches a smithy hammer in one hand. Personality Biography Background Umagorn is the son of the fabled forger Dulgrim Smeltborne, and his former apprentice, who took over the Anvil of Smeltborne in Uthodurn when his father died in approximately 832 P.D. The Mighty Nein found the Anvil of Smelborne and met Umagorn Smeltborne. Caduceus Clay showed Umagorn the pieces of Dwueth'var. He recognized it as his father's craftsmanship then looked it up in a book. After finding a sketch of the sword, he told the Mighty Nein he would be able to repair the sword if they got him the materials. He will need iceflex- mythril that has been treated in the breath of a white dragon. Umagorn told them to check at the Vellum Steeple Archive for information on where to find either a dragon or iceflex. He then asked what they needed the sword for. When Nott answered they needed to kill things, he asked for more detail. Fjord told Umagorn they needed the sword to kill an ancient evil. Umagorn read Fjord as an honest person and told him he would forge the sword for them if they brought back the iceflex. They had to promise to spread the word that Umagorn was now as talented as his father, which the Mighty Nein agreed to do. The Mighty Nein made to leave the Anvil as a cloaked figure approached them. Umagorn seemed embarrassed by Reani talking about him with the Nein, and outright refused anyone call him "Umi" but Reani. He did however ask her to get him a souvenir from the dragon. Later once the Nein had procured mithril objects from Ava Endlewood, half of the group led by Fjord returned to Umagorn who smelted down the mithril into a single bar. The Mighty Nein and Reani returned to the Anvil of Smeltborne with a bar of iceflex in tow. A little surprised, Umagorn told Reani how proud he was of her for succeeding in duping a dragon and seemed genuinely in awe of the dragon scale she got for him (though he didn't know it was created via Jester's illusory paint). With no more preparations needed, the group plus Umagorn and Deilen travelled to Kravaraad and immediately began trying to reforge Dwueth'var in the Underforge. Umagorn told the Nein how anxious he was with only his father's notes to guide him, but seemed overly excited by the chance to finally get to work. He and Deilen worked throughout the night, possibly driven past the normal point of exhaustion by the Underforge's divine properties, and the following morning the Nein were abruptly woken up by Umagorn proclaiming, "It's done! By the might of the Allhammer it's fucking done!" Relationships 'Reani' Reani is the only one whom he allows to call him "Umi", a nickname that Reani invented. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations * Caduceus: "We have a deeply complicated job that we were hoping to find someone to help us with. May I show you what, uhhh . . ." Jester: "We brought cupcakes." Nott: "And money." Beau: "And booze." Umagorn: "Get the fuck in." Trivia References Art: